Bloomfield Space Center design document/Bear dialogue
This is a draft of dialogue for the character Bear which was included in the Bloomfield Space Center design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. __TOC__ :Example Dialogue Name: 02 Porter :Example Creature Name: 02Porter 'ere's probably the most-commonly-used check script: GetTotalSkill (PCSpeaker(),SKILL) You might want to set up an autocorrect option in word so you don'have to type out the whole thing (I have mine set up so if I type gett it spits out the above check with an 1 at the end of it). Try using "Avellone-style" node numbering. That's w'ere you give the node a "number" that's actually a unique word, such as TELLABOUTSELF: for a node w'ere the PC has asked an NPC to tell about himself. Just refer to that word with your Goto statements (like Goto TELLABOUTSELF: ) an' when you're all done with the dialogue you can do a global replace for that word with a real number. Doing this means that you can group nodes by topic in the dialogue file an' not have to worry about renumbering if you have to insert another node later. If you use this method, be sure to make the word something that is unique an' won't accidentally be used in other parts of the dialogue; ASSHOLEINSULT is a good word, just ASSHOLE isn't because if a node has a character actually saying "asshole" the global search would catch that, too. You can also use a colon character at the end of the unique word like I did in the TELLABOUTSELF: example, above. Whatever you do, don'use a number all by itself as a placeholder like this … I learned the hard way that some numbers pop up everyw'ere an' doing a global replace on them totally screws up your dialogue! For an example of this method, check out the Avellone_Dialogue_Example_Ordor.doc file in Tools/Design/Documents on sourcesafe (the same place you find this dialogue template file). First Time (SC) Non-dumb questions (02) dumb questions (02) >Who and what you (04) Tell me about yourself (03) What is it you do here? (06) How did you end up here? (3, 8) Sid told me about your heart bomb ( 8) I won't say anyting (9) Continue (10) Continue (11) Continue (12) Do you regret your decision (13) Is there anything I can do to help (13) You're in luck, Bear (15) A pack fight? (16) Successful deception (15) A pack fight? (18) Unsuccessful deception (15) Is there anyway I can make it up to you (9) Exactly, you lead the way (18) Nothing, I just want to help you (22) A stack of loot, if you do it right (18) You'll have to sweeten the pot more than that (9) I happen to be very mechanically inclined (15) Then let's get on with it (26) It just so happens I disabled (15) Yes, you can join me after you deal with Kyle (28) No, I have enough in my group (28) Category:Bloomfield Space Center design document Category:Van Buren dialogue files